


Bad Boys!

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Baby Boy, Bad Boys, Brats - Freeform, CFNM, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Mommy Dom, Mommy Kink, Naughty, Punishment, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whatever will you do with your disobedient subby boys Dom and Adam?
Relationships: Adam Warrington/Reader, Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington, Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Reader, Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Reader/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Bad Boys!

"Adam Dom would you to come in here for a moment you called out from the living room.

The two boys quickly came standing side by side with big goofy grins on their faces.

"Yes ma'am whats the matter,"Dom asked sweetly.

"I think you know exactly whats the matter one of you boys has broken my vintage vase,"you huffed crossing your arms.

"It wasnt me madame,"Adam spoke.

"I sure didnt do it,"Dom said.

You crossed your arms looking at both boys.

"Dont lie to me Dominic Harrison I saw you runing in my living room when you were suppose to be doing chores earler today".

The green eyed boy hung his head in shame.

"Over my knee this behavor will not be tolerated,"you scolded siting down on the sofa.

Dom reluctanlty lay over your knee blushing bright red due to the fact that Adam was standing right there.

You quickly pulled down the boys pants and raised your had to firmly spank his pale bottom.

"Fook that realy hurts,"Dom cried out tears begining to form in his eyes.

You slaped him on the ass again harder this time leaving a red hand mark when you heard him curse. 

While all this was going on Adam sat back wacthing his face red his pants getting tighter as he viewed his friend getting punished he secrectly found it very arousing. 

You raised your hand for the last time hitting the boy for the last time.

"Thats enough now go stand in the corner and think about what you have done and keep your pants down,"you commaned. 

Dom obyed your orders and stood facing both you and adam with his blushing bum on display. 

"Atleast I know that you wont lie to me,you spoke. 

Adam nodded in agreement and blushed covering his erection making an attept to run off twards the bedroom he shared with Dom to take care of his little problem. 

You stopped him before he could leave tho.

"Adam are you hard,"you asked.

"No miss not at all,"he lied.

"Then what is this,"you question pulling his hands away from his groin. 

"You lied to me it turned you on to see you friend getting spanked didnt it,"you retort.

"No it didnt,"Adam wimpred doubling down on his lie. 

"Well then you know the drill over my knee now young man,"you demand pulling the older boys pants down around his ankles dealing out blow after blow to his round ass. 

"Now go stand in that corner next to Dom,"you shout annoyed with their disobedience.

"Oh whatever will I do with you two naughty boys,"you sigh looking over at Dom and Adam's brused bottoms from the other side of the room shaking your head.

End


End file.
